


Put all the love back in me

by Teethteethteethteethteethteethteeth



Series: Drabble requests Oct 2020 [5]
Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys - My Chemical Romance (Album), The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys: California (Comics)
Genre: Drabble, Other, marked as ‘other’ bc Kobra is nonbinary, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:35:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27393607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teethteethteethteethteethteethteeth/pseuds/Teethteethteethteethteethteethteeth
Summary: Prompt: “handlebars”Kobra finds a bicycle
Relationships: Agent Cherri Cola/Kobra Kid (Danger Days)
Series: Drabble requests Oct 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2001145
Comments: 8
Kudos: 9





	Put all the love back in me

**Author's Note:**

> There’s one blink-and-you miss it reference to auditory hallucinations in the first paragraph

Cherri’s not expecting to hear the trill of a bicycle bell at three a.m. just as he finishes Poetry Corner, but after he confirms the sound with D, who’d been listening in to his broadcast, he wanders outside to investigate. 

He’s not expecting to see Kobra, astride a tricked-out bicycle, basket and sand-worthy wheels and all, streamers aflutter. Kobra presents the bike, deadpan, but ends up bursting into laughter, beckoning Cherri over and giving him a hug. Cherri grins, and gets on the bike in front of Kobra, legs swung over the handlebars. Together, they wobble off through the sand.

**Author's Note:**

> Title from the song Duchess, covered by Neko Case
> 
> Leave a comment below, and come find me on tumblr @wishiwasthemoon-tonight!


End file.
